Tommy's choice
by schoolsuckz246
Summary: hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Zeo

Chapter 1

Tommy and Kat had now been seeing each other for about a month now. Tommy finally seemed to be getting over Kimberly. At the youth centre Tommy and Kat met up for lunch, it was the first time in 3 days they had saw each other and the monster rate had been low for days also, so they decided to meet up. Kat walked in and started to look for Tommy. She looked for a while and finally she found him.

"Tommy," she shouted. Tommy turns around and waved at Kat. She slowly ran over to Tommy and sat down after giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"So how has your day been Kat." asked Tommy smiling at her.

"It's been great I just came back from shopping and have been able to do a lot of things I had on hold because of all the monsters we have been fighting lately. What do you think happened? Do you think Mondo gave up." Kat replied.

"Good. No I don't think they have given up. When you have been a ranger as long as I have you will no that they never give up. I have a bad feeling that something really bad is going to happen very soon." Tommy was interrupted by his and Kat's communicators. Tommy looked at Kat "I told you." Him and Kat walk over to the lockers in the youth centre and teleported out...


	2. Chapter 2

Power Rangers Zeo

Chapter 2 

Tommy and Kat teleported in the dark power chamber in a pink and red light followed by a green, blue and yellow light which revealed Adam, Rocky and Tanya. The teens looked up at the floating head in a light Blue tube.

"What is it zordon. Is it Mondo?" asked Tommy.

"No Tommy it's not Mondo .Alpha has created you new zord's and armour. Since along with the power coins, the metallic armour and Zord's were destroyed, Alpha has been working on a super version of the Zeo Zord's." Replied Zordon

"The new zord's with have all the features of the Zeo Zord's with some of the features of your past Zord's. The new armour is the Super Zeo Armour it is the beta version of the metallic armour." Said Alpha

"To activate your Super Zeo Armour, add your ranger number and shout up. To deactivate it do the same but shout down" said Zordon as the teens looked from Alpha to Zordon. "We have some more good news rangers. We have an old friend here for you."

The doors open from the Zord bay and Billy walked out smiling at his friends.

"Hey guys" said Billy.

"Billy" said the teens shocked to see him.

"You want to go catch up in the youth centre" Billy said.

"Sure" They all said. The teens teleported out and landed in the youth centre.


	3. Chapter 3

Arthors Note: I know it is a small chapter but it is to build up tension

Chapter 3 

At the youth centre Tommy and the gang were all sat down talking.

"So Billy what have you been doing" asked Kat looking at her friend.

"Just helping the alien rangers and building them some new zord's." Replied Billy.

The teens ordered food and some drinks. Five minuet's had pasted and finally their food arrived. Tommy just went to take a bit out of his sandwich but dropped it onto his plate as he saw a dark haired figure standing on the balance beam and jumped backwards. He knew her for somewhere, but he couldn't think where. He thought "who is she, how do I know her." She ran to the edge of the balance beam and jumped off doing a somersault in mid-air. The girl walked over to her bag and got out a towel. She turned around. Tommy's mouth dropped. It was Kimberly...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tommy was shocked and speechless. He could not believe it. His old flame had returns just as he was becoming happy with Kat.

"Tommy. Tommy what's wrong" Kat asked Tommy. She looked at Tommy. He was just staring at Kimberly. She turned around and saw Kimberly.

Kimberly saw Tommy and ran over.

"Oh my god Tommy." Kim said as she hugged him and smiled and hugged everyone else as well.

"Kim how have you been" asked Adam.

"I've been ok I guess. How about all of you." replied Kim.

"We are all ok Kim." said Kat. She looked at Tanya "Oh sorry this is Tanya she took over from Aisha when she left."

"Hi, I'm Kimberly I was the first pink ranger and Tommy's ex" said Kimberly

"Oh, hey" said Tanya.

"Well I have to go bye see you all soon" Kim said.

The communicators go and the rangers say bye to Kim and teleport out Kim smiled and walked off.

Meanwhile at the power chamber the ranger's teleported in and looked at Zordon. The power chamber was dark and you could only see Zordon. Alpha was nowhere to be seen.

"What is it Zordon , where's Alpha" said Tanya. Tommy was still speechless from seeing Kimberly.

"Rangers, Alpha and I have some good news. We have created a new ranger to help you" said Zordon. A door opened and Alpha and a ranger in purple similar to Kat's. "I present to you the Purple Ranger Zeo Ranger 6."

The teen were stunned and wondered who the new ranger was.

"Now Zeo Ranger 6 reveal yourself to your team mates." said Zordon.

The ranger unlocked the helmet and started to lift it up...

AN: I would really like reviews to tell me what you think of this fan fiction and I hope you read my other story's when I post them.


End file.
